This invention relates generally to the field of cooking fowl, and in particular to providing steam and/or smoke to the internal body cavity of the fowl using a grill.
Traditional techniques for cooking fowl generally require the fowl to be placed in a roasting pan that is then inserted into an oven. While roasting is perhaps the most popular way to cook fowl, grilling is another common technique. Grilling may be accomplished by cutting up the fowl and grilling the individual pieces, by placing the entire fowl on a grill, by using a rotisserie, and the like.
Another grilling technique is to place a beer or soda pop can into the interior of the fowl. One example of this technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,351, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The invention provides other alternatives from cooking fowl using various grilling techniques. In so doing, the invention permits the internal body cavity of the fowl to be cooked while also providing flavoring using smoke and/or liquid vapors that are delivered to the internal cavity of the fowl.
As just alluded to, the invention provides systems and methods for cooking fowl in such a way that heat is provided not only to the external part of the fowl, but also to the internal body cavity of the fowl by using grilling techniques. Further, the internal cavity of the fowl may be flavored and moistened using smoke and/or liquid vapors.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a grilling system that comprises a heat conductive grilling base having a bottom end and an open top end. The bottom end is configured to be placed onto a conventional grill. The base defines a cavity that extends to the open top end. The system further comprises a grill member having an open bottom end, an open top end, and a conduit passing from the bottom end to the top end. The grill member is configured to be coupled to the grilling base so as to extend vertically upward from the top end of the base. In this way, a fowl may be inserted over the grill member and rest on the base while also permitting smoke or steam rising from the cavity to pass through the grill member to flavor the fowl.
The grill member may be provided with a plurality of holes distributed between the top end and the bottom end to permit the smoke or steam to also pass laterally outward into the fowl. In this way, the interior of the fowl may be flavored while also being grilled.
In one aspect, the grill member maybe constructed of metal and be cylindrical in geometry. The base may also be constructed of metal and be generally conical in geometry. In this way, the base transfers heat from the grill to the grill member, while also providing appropriate stability to the fowl.
In another aspect, the base and the grill member may each include a connector to permit the grill member to be coupled to the base. For example, the connectors may comprise threads to permit the grill member to be screwed into the base.
One particular feature is the use of an insert that maybe placed within the cavity to hold a liquid. When the base is heated, the steam passes up through the grill member and into the fowl. Conveniently, the insert may comprise a cup shaped member that is constructed from a ceramic or other material capable of hold liquid and being heated to grill temperatures. Following grilling, the system may be disassembled and placed into a dishwasher for easy cleaning.
The invention also provides an exemplary method for cooking fowl. The method utilizes a heat conductive grilling base having a bottom end and an open top end. The base defines a cavity that extends to the open top end. A substance, such as a liquid or wood chips, is placed into the cavity. If a liquid is used, the liquid is preferably placed into a container or insert (such as a ceramic insert) that is placed into the cavity. A grill member is coupled to the base and has an open bottom end, an open top end, a conduit passing from the bottom end to the top end, and a plurality of openings distributed between the top end and the bottom end. The grill member is coupled to the base so as to extend vertically upward from the top end of the base. A fowl is placed over the grill member such that the grill member extends upward into the fowl""s body cavity, with the base holding the fowl in a generally vertical orientation. The base is heated to transfer heat to the grill member and to cause the substance to smoke or steam, with the smoke or steam passing up through the conduit and into the fowl through the openings and through the open top end of the grill member.
To heat the base, it may be placed onto a barbecue grill or other heating element. When using wood chips, they may be placed directly into the cavity. When using a liquid, it may be placed directly into the cavity or it may be poured into an insert that is placed into the cavity. Further, the liquid may be seasoned.
The various components may be detached from each other to facilitate cleaning. For example, the grill member may be screwed into the base to couple to grill member to the base.
In one aspect, the base may comprise a metal fashioned in a conical shape to permit greases from the fowl to run down the base and into the barbecue grill. However, other shapes may be used, such as square, pyramidal, rectangular, cylindrical, hour glass and the like. Also, the grill member may also have a variety of shapes. Further, the grill member may comprise a metal fashioned in a cylindrical shape such that heat from the base is transferred to the interior of the fowl via the grill member.